HELL
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Deanny y Sammy se encontraran de repente dentro de otro embrollo, cuando una sexy y bella cazadora se les cruce y los marque como suyos...¿ podrán seguir con su trabajo de cazadores, con dos grandes razones distrayendolos?¿Dean dejara de ser un pervertido y se centrara en ella?...descubranlo en este fic tan gracioso y morboso...
1. Chapter 1

**HELL**

Disclaimer:los personajes de "SUPERNATURAL" no me pertenecen...ya me gustaría a mi tener a Dean *¬*...pero no va a poder ser...v.v...lo tengo asimilado...bueno os diré la verdad no he visto toda la serie así que no se bien donde situar mi fic, supongo que después de que Castiel sacara a Dean del infierno o algo así ( i' m sorry...no me dio tiempo)...espero les guste.

**Summary: Amelia Weymery ( por favor no me pregunten de donde saque el nombre) es una rebelde y sexy cazadora, con una extraña forma de alimentarse...pronto se encontrara con los hermanos Winchester y les pondrá su vida patas arriba...aun más cuando no le atraiga Dean, a la primera, y sienta especial atracción con Sam...denle una oportunidad, que no saben lo difícil que es informarse sobre "Ángeles, Demonio y demás"...**

**ADVERTENCIA: HABRÁ MUCHO LEMMON, (intentare que no haya Mery Sue, pero no prometo nada) BASHING, TRIOS Y SOBRE TODO PALABRAS OBSCENAS Y INSULTOS...**

_-cursiva: pensamient_os

-subrayado: cantos y demás...

koras: ¡hola, hola!...¿que tal? Espero que bien y que puedan leer mi nuevo fic, intentare lo antes posible actualizar los demás, estoy en ello...

** :¡mentira vaga!...¬¬***

koras:¡callate!...-le da un coscorrón- no le hagan caso os juro que intentare actualizar pronto los demás fics y añadir algún que otro one-shot y otro fic...

** : si ya claro ¬¬...**

koras: ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 1: El comienzo de mi locura**

Sudor, deseo y satisfacción...todo eso sentía acostada junto al cadáver del hombre, del que se a alimentado...un hombre atlético y sensual, con un gran apetito sexual, el infeliz creyó que la sedujo, sonrió aun en la cama, envuelta entre las sabanas, acepto, así obtendría alimento ( lleva mucho sin alimentarse) y satisfacción sexual, escucho su latido pesado y la respiración lenta de todos los habitantes del motel, donde ese cochambroso la trajo con urgencia...

Se levanto del suelo aun sonriendo y se vistió, recordó esos ojos verdes que la llevaron a la locura, no eran del hombre, que ahora yacía en la cama muerto, si no de un despampanante rubio que la miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación( la de él y la suya), hizo que su orgasmo fuera más intenso...sonrió con suficiencia.

-debo irme de aquí antes de que alguien más me vea...no quiero que suceda nada más ni matar a nadie...-susurro recogiendo su cabello, del color del fuego, en el casco, salio de la habitación, echando una última mirada al hombre que la alimentó...Estaba blanco...

Salio y huyo en la Harley negra del lugar...

Acelero por la carretera que llevaba a un pueblecito de Wyoming, cerca de Douglas, sonrió bajo el casco, encontrando un hotel, más grade, donde pasar el resto de la noche, aparco en el parking y se encamino, quitándose el casco, a la recepción...

Allí había un chica rubia que solo verla, se le iluminaron los ojos y fijo toda su atención en ella, la pelirroja le sonrió de medio lado...

-¿desea algo la señorita?...-le pregunto la rubia recepcionista.

-si...una suite con una sola cama...a nombre de Amelia Weymery...-le sonrió, la mujer asintió y reviso en su ordenador.

-¡si! Queda una habitación...la num 13...aquí tiene mi llave...-hablo la chica con voz chillona y le sonrió sugerentemente, Lia, como solía llamarla su madre, solo atino a sonreirle inocentemente.

-gracias...hasta mañana...-susurro divertida y cansada, no tenía hambre, así que no utilizaría a esa chica para alimentarse de nuevo, aunque se pavonease delante suyo, no quería matarla...

Se despidió, cogiendo las llaves y subía a su cuarto, dejando a la recepcionista desilusionada, una vez en el cuarto Amy miro a su alrededor y suspiro cansada, resistirse era agotador, su cuarto era realmente hermoso y sencillo, una cama, una cómoda, tele y sofás, y un baño con jacuzzi, sonrió y casi arrancándose, se metió de cabeza en el jacuzzi, pensando en su rubio de ojos verdes, que tanto le recordaba a él.

Después de casi 1h...

Estaba casi dormida, pero no podía del todo, estaba demasiado excitada..._tanto pensar en ese chico me trae loca_...pensó suspirando pesadamente, tuvo la idea de bajar y sugerirle a la rubia una noche de sexo, pero la descarto, no correría con el riesgo de que esta también muriese por culpa de sus pecados, así que ignorando su calentón se obligo a dormir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el Hotel donde pasarían la noche los hermanos Winchester...

-¿que carajos haces allí Sammy?...-casi le grito el hermano mayor.

-¡¿que?!...-le grito el otro casi asustado-¿que he hecho?...-cuestiono confundido.

-¿por que estas sobre mi cama?¿piensas que dormiremos abrazaditos Samantha?...¡ni lo sueñes!...-le dijo burlón echándole de la cama, el castaño cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Dean!...-grito enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos, el otro le sonrió de lado- me voy a dormir idiota...-le susurro desnudándose, quedándose solo con la ropa interior (koras:unos boxers muy ajustados *¬*...** : ¬¬**), al igual que su hermano.

-así me gusta...nenaza...-le dijo divertido el rubio y se metió a dormir.

Pensó en la pelirroja que había visto solo hacia media hora, teniendo sexo con un camionero, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miro a los ojos, nunca vio unos ojos tan negros como esos, un negro profundo, lo miro con pura lujuria, podría entender eso, teniendo en cuenta que estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo ver nada más que su cabeza.

También le atrajo esa cabellera larga, roja como el fuego, que lo hipnotizo a tal punto que su hermano tuvo que agarrarle de la oreja para que lo escuchara, algo sobre un pueblecito cerca de Douglas, solo asintió mirando a la chica gemir y sonreirle, el corazón le dio un vuelco, deseo estar allí con ella, hacerla gemir y que lo mirara a los ojos, poseerla y que ella lo poseyera...

Ahora que lo recordaba, le sucedía lo mismo, el corazón le dio un vuelco de nuevo y dándole la espalda a Sam, sonrió como un bobo y se durmió, mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría mucho camino hacia su destino...

-¡LEVANTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!...-le grito Sam a un Dean abrazando y besando la almohada, se aguanto las ganas de carcajearse y arrebatándole la almohada, le dio en toda la cara.

-¡¿que...que pasa?!...-medio grito el mayor levantándose de la cama y cayendo al suelo, por que se le enredaron las piernas en la sabana- ¡Auch!...-se quejo.

-¿terminaste con tu adorada almohada?...-le pregunto el hermano pequeño aún aguantándose la risa.

-¡¿por que mierda has echo eso Sam?!...-le grito levantándose del suelo y empujando al menor de los Winchester.

-¿por que?...-le cuestionó este anonadado- ¡por que el señorito se arrimaba a la almohada teniendo mucho trabajo que hacer y un largo camino al puñetero pueblecito de mierda!...¡GILIPOLLAS!...- volvió a gritar empujándole al baño-¡AHORA DUCHATE, VÍSTETE Y LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!...-grito echo una furia.

-vale, vale...tranquila Samantha, que parece que estas en esos días...-dijo divertido al ver a su hermanito intentar atraparlo y estrangularle, dentro del baño sonrío, escuchando a su pequeño hermano gritarle amenazas y golpear la puerta...

-¿estas mas tranquila hermanita?...-le susurro coqueto y divertido el más viejo de los Winchester.

-callate...-le dijo el otro cortante, cruzándose de brazos enfadado, Dean solo atino a sonreír.

A su lado circulo una moto negra y el piloto también vestido de negro, el piloto se giro a mirarlo, aun que con el casco no supo bien si era un hombre o una mujer, además la chupa no le dejo averiguarlo, eso si, iba armado hasta los dientes, un rifle y...¿eso era una espada en la espalda?...

Un revolver en lo que se podía ver la cintura, navajas y cuchillos en los muslos, y un par de armas más en la parte baja de los muslos, enfundadas en sus respectivas fundas...

-mira Dean...¡que pedazo moto!...-grito entusiasmado el pequeño Sammy sin ver como iba armado.

El mayor no supo por que, pero esa persona atrajo toda su atención, se quedo mirando cuando lo adelantó y le hizo un gesto con la mano, de despedida y adelantó...

-¡SERA HIJO DE PUTA!...-grito el rubio colérico.

-¿que sucede?...-pregunto el castaño.

-¡NOS HA ADELANTADO UNA PUTA MOTO!...-volvió a gritar y acelero, pero no alcanzo la "puta" moto.

Llego rápidamente sin tiempo alguno, una amiga le mando un SMS para informarle de que sucesos de lo más extraños sucedían en ese pueblo, aparco detrás de unos grandes almacenes y se encamino aun con el casco puesto hacía la calle, pero no vio a nadie, el pueblo estaba desierto, se paseo por toda la calle sin ver un alma y se preocupo, saco su teléfono, revisando el mensaje sin ver que algo se movía entre las calles, pero pronto lo sintió, algo se movía, saco su rifle de su espalda y camino con precaución, vio un cuerpo a lo lejos, parecía una mujer, se acerco corriendo...

Allí en el suelo había una mujer castaña sin cara, con las tripas casi roídas, Amy casi vomita, pero eso se le paso al ver movimiento detrás de ella, se giro lentamente, pero fue demasiado tarde y no puedo más que gritar...

continuara...

koras:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...lo atranco aquí, este es mi segundo fic, narrado en 3r persona...espero les haya gustado el capitulo uno...¡ADORO A DEAN!...¡AUPAAAA DEAN!...

** :¬¬U**

koras:¡OH!...vamos no seas aburrida...

** :...v.v...n.n...**

las dos:¡I LOVE DEAN!


	2. Chapter 2

koras:siento haberos dejado a la mitad...prometo no volver a hacerlo si me dejáis algún review...¡please!...

** :¡no supliques a los lectores!...**

koras:¿por que no?...

** :¡eso es caer bajo imbécil!...**

koras:¡no digas eso!...¡queridos lectores no le hagan caso a esta loca de aquí!...

** :¡NO ESTOY LOCA!¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!...**

koras: si claro no estas loca...¬¬...

** ...ok ok...ya me callo...**

koras: así me gusta peque...n.n...bueno sigo con la historia, en esta se rebelara quien es Amelia y otros personajes, además Dean podrá ver a su diosa de sexo...jijijiji..los personajes de "SUPERNATURAL" no me preteneceeeennnn...ya me gustaría a mi...*¬* ¡DEAN!

**Cap 2: Presentaciones y zombies...**

-esto es aburrido...-se quejo el pequeño Winchester.

-si, pero hay algo raro aquí...no hay ni un alma...-susurro el rubio preocupado, por instinto saco su arma(koras: no me acuerdo de como se llamaba, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga) y estuvo atento.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!...-escucharon el grito y corrieron como posesos a salvar a la "chica" que gritaba de puro horror.

-¡Dios mío!...hemos llegado tarde...-se lamento Sam, viendo a la chica castaña, sin cara y con las tripas fuera.

-no...-corto el mayor.

-¿que?¿como que no?...¡mirala!...-le dijo reprochándose.

-esta muerta desde hace tiempo...ya esta en proceso de putrefacción...-susurro, se acerco al cadáver y lo reviso, vio con horror como movía los ojos para mirarlo-¿Sam?...-llamo.

-¿si Dean?...-susurro el otro aterrado, estaba viendo a un hombre sin brazos y sin meda barriga acercarse a ellos, gimiendo lastimosamente.

-el cadáver se mueve...-susurro.

-lo se...estoy viendo uno ahora acercase a nosotros...-hablo bajito y con unas octavas más altas.

-si...y la mujer se esta levantando...seria mejor que saliéramos corriendo¿no crees?...-pregunto Dean, se miraron y asintieron, como estaba acordado salieron despavoridos hasta el Impala-¡corre Sam!¡el pueblo entero esta lleno de zombies!...-grito viendo que salían de todas partes, corrieron llegando hacía unos grandes almacenes, se lanzaron dentro atrancando la puerta.

-¿Dean?¿tu crees que este lugar sea seguro?...-susurro el menor, Dean asintió y le hizo el gesto de callarse y miro a una pila de neumáticos, se acerco sigilosamente, señalando a su hermano que vaya por el otro lado.

-estúpido Dave...¿por que mierda no llegaste antes?...-escucharon la voz de una chica.

-lo siento...no te escuche llamarme...-se escucho la de un chico joven, demasiado joven, arrepentido.

-de acuerdo...esta vez te perdono granugilla...-y se escucho su risa, los hermanos Winchester suspiraron y se abalanzaron sobre esa gente-¿que...?...-pero fue interrumpida por una avalancha de carne dura sobre ella, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, con el intruso encima, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se maldijo por ello.

-te tengo...-escucho a su derecha, miro hacia allí viendo a su Dave siendo sujetado por un chico, alto y castaño, frunció el ceño y miro a su intruso.

-tu...-le escucho, pero ella estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes, los ojos de "su" chico mirón.

-eres tu...-le susurro ella, Dean quedo también hipnotizado por la diosa que tenia delante, la que vio ayer en el mote, la diosa de cabellera de fuego, pronto escucho un carraspeo y miro a su hermano, que lo miraba divertido-¡levantate!...-demando la chica, este asintió un poco ido y se levanto- y tu suelta a Dave...-gruño poniéndose en pie.

-Si, claro señorita...-hablo el castaño divertido de ver a su hermano mirar a la chica pelirroja que abrazaba sobreprotectoramente al muchacho de cabello negro y largo.

-¿Dave estas bien?...-pregunto realmente preocupada.

-si Amelia estoy bien ¿y tu?...-pregunto de vuelta el moreno, ella le sonrió amorosamente, pronto escucho el ruido que hizo el rubio al levantarse, escondió al muchacho detrás de ella y los enfrento.

-¿quienes son ustedes?...-pregunto decidida, alzando la barbilla.

-tranquila fiera...venimos en son de paz...-dijo Sam divertido ante la situación-¿Dean la conoces?...-le pregunto a su hermano.

-no...-dijeron los dos al unisono, Sammy solo se carcajeo.

-quiero decir...lo vi un momento en el motel...pero tuve que irme, debía venir aquí, a por una amiga, pero...-se corto mirando el suelo.._.¡malditos sentimientos de mierda!_...se quejo por dentro, miro al más alto- la vi siendo devorada por ellos...-susurro mirándole algo triste, sintió la mano de Dave en el hombro y se giro a mirarlo.

-esta bien...no pudiste hacer nada...-le susurro el moreno, los hermanos solo se miraron extrañados.

-aaaggggggghhhhh...-gimió algo detrás suyo, la chica se giro para encarar a un hombre con un ojo colgando, con el cuerpo podrido en su gran mayoría, muy cerca de ella, el zombi la miro y se abalanzo sobre ella, con las fauces abiertas de par en par, pero antes de que la alcanzara, sintió como era jalada hacia alguien, asustada se aferro a la mano que se le presentaba y corrió junto al dueño de la mano, arrastrando al castaño y a Dave...

-¡CORRED!...-grito el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la salida antes atrancada, con el ser siguiéndoles, fuera vieron el camino libre.

-venir con nosotros tenemos un vehículo estacionado en la calle principal...-hablo el más alto seguro, Dean le fulmino con la mirada, pero este se hizo el desatendido, asintieron y se encaminaron, escondiéndose en todas partes...

-Dave...-hablo la pelirroja, este asintió y se desvaneció, los hermanos no entendieron nada, el rubio fue a preguntar desconfiado, pero Sam le paro negando con la cabeza, viendo a la chica adelantarles.

Llegaron al Impala, pero estaba rodeado por los zombies, que gemían lastimeramente.

-¡mierda!...-susurro fuerte nuestro sexy rubio cabreado- espero que no hayan tocado a mi nena...-maldijo por lo bajo.

-tengo una idea...-susurro Sam, los demás le prestaron atención- cuando estén distraídos, son zombies no les costara mucho, corremos hacia el coche...-expuso su "genial" plan.

-de acuerdo, pero...-fue interrumpida.

-¡ahora!...-grito el adorable castaño corriendo junto a su hermano mayor.

-pero esperen...-hablo Amelia algo irritada, pero todo desapareció, cuando sintió un aliento putrefacto en la nuca, se giro lentamente viendo delante de ella 7 zombies mirarla hambrientos.

Aterrada cerro los ojos, pero pronto sintió su energía volver a envolverla y les mostró una sonrisa sádica, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su cabello se oscureció levemente y sacando su espada les corto la cabeza, sin pensárselo mucho, luego los quemo, sabía que la única manera, de acabar con ellos era quemándolos...

-por fin...-susurro feliz, corriendo hacia el Impala.

Vio horrorizada como una mujer con un gran agujero en el pecho se acercaba al rubio, que no lograba introducir la llave en el coche, por los nervios. Corrió esquivando los obstáculos, cortando cabezas aquí y allá, llego al coche agarrando a la mujer por sus maltrechos ropajes y la estiro hacia ella, le agarro la cabeza y se la arranco de cuajo, lanzo una cerrilla sobre el cuerpo y contemplo como todos los cadáveres decapitados eran consumidos por el fuego.

-¡muévete!...-le grito el rubio dentro, ella lo miro y le sonrió divertida, quizás se lo tiraba...sacudió la cabeza maldiciendo a su yo interior, abrió la puerta y se lanzo dentro el coche, que arranco rápidamente...

Fuera del pueblo...

-¿están todos?...-pregunto la chica pelirroja a su discípulo.

-si...-susurro el ser alado.

Amy sonrió y girándose, anduvo hasta el coche y presiono un botón, que mando, literalmente, a la mierda el pueblo de zombies, que se consumió entre las llamas y los gimoteos de esos seres, así no serian más un problema...

-esto es raro Sam...-le susurro a su hermano, mirando a la chica sonreír cerca del coche, el viento elevaba su cabello, haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa de lo que era-¿quien o que eres?...-pregunto desconfiado saliendo del Impala.

-soy Amelia Weymery...-se presento nuestra protagonista, él la miro alzando una ceja-soy hija del incubo Catriel y la humana Elizabeth Weymery...-susurro orgullosa.

-_es un demonio.._.-pensó Sam alterado.

-no, no soy un demonio, soy solo mitad, igual que tu castaño...-exclamo, los dos la miraron sin entender ella sonrió restándole importancia al asunto- mi madre fue violada y asesinada por Catriel, y yo busco venganza contra todos los demonios...supongo que sabréis lo que es un incubo o un súcubo(el femenino de dicho ser) ¿no?...-pregunto ante la duda que presentaban nuestros queridos cazadores.

-¿súcubo?¿incubo?¿que mierda es eso?...-pregunto Dean confuso e incrédulo.

-un súcubo es un demonio que se alimenta de los fluidos durante el sexo...es un ser como Lilith de la mitología hebrea...-explico- se introduce dentro de los sueños y fantasías de cualquier ser humano o no, no hay muchos...quedan pocos, tras la gran cacería que hubo hace 900 años atrás...- se apoyo en el capo del coche- yo soy la mitad, no siempre me alimento de sexo, también como comida humana...-les sonrió.

-¿y eso que es?...-pregunto ahora señalando al pobre ser alado que lo miraba todo como un simple espectador.

-¿él?...es mi ángel caído...se revelo contra Dios por mi, luego contra el infierno, sacándome de él...-explico la chica mirándole con amor- Dave me libero de mi condena de 600 años, después de 230 cumplidos...-Dean la interrumpió.

-como que se tardo un poco ¿no?...-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ella río divertida.

-si, pero yo estoy conforme con ello...-sonrió y vio como Sam codeaba a su hermano para que se callara- me saco después de los primeros 200 años, mate a Catriel y fui arrastrada de nuevo hacia el abismo del infierno, después de 30 años más, volvió a arriesgarse sacándome de allí, aunque esta vez fue diferente, en ese momento mi alma estaba rota...-susurro con los ojos ensombrecidos- pero...-antes de terminar se vio, literalmente, empapada de agua bendita, Dean, el que se la tiro, aguardo expectante, apuntándole con su arma, esperando verla retorcerse de dolor, pero no sucedió nada, Amelia solo escupió el agua que le entro en la boca y rió divertida ante el asombro de los hermanos.

-¿no te retuerces, ni te evaporas?...-pregunto Sam anonadado, ella sonrió y se seco la cara con su chupa.

-no...iba a contaros por que yo era diferente a los demás, pero tu señor exorcista me interrumpiste...¿ahora que ya quedaste satisfecho con tus actos puedo seguir?...-pregunto sonriendo, cogiendo la toalla que el castaño le paso y viendo la cara de asombro del rubio- estoy bendecida por la mano de Dios, Dave se disculpo, pero aun así pidió ser un ángel caído a cambio de que yo fuera bendecida...-explico mirando a los ojos de Dean, este pudo apreciar que el borde de sus iris negros eran rojos.

Lia se seco con la toalla, miro el pueblo que quedo en cenizas, luego su ángel y le sonrió abrazándole, el chico no tenía más de 16 años, en apariencia claro, el cabello, los ojos y la ropa negros, iba vestido como un motorista, blanco como la leche, sin ninguna imperfección en su piel, ahora se podían apreciar sus grandes alas negras como el carbón y un símbolo del infierno en el hombro derecho y en la frente, tapado por su flequillos de adolescente, su eterno adolescente...

-ve con ella...-le susurro a su ángel, que la miro sorprendido, tan metido estaba pensando en su amada que no se dio cuenta de que su señora lo miraba, asintió y se desvaneció de nuevo.

-Sam¿ que haremos con ella?...-pregunto el mayor viendo como la chica se distraía mirando el pueblo.

-no se, supongo que por ahora vigilarla de cerca...-susurro hablando bajito, la chica se giro encaránolos y se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

-chicos, hablando de todo un poco...¿quienes sois vosotros exorcistas?...-pregunto divertida, viendo al castaño sonreirle inocentemente.

-nosotros somos Sam, yo, y Dean, él, Winchester...-se presento el menor divertido ante el frunce de cejas del mayor, por la desconfianza.

-¿Winchester¿...¿no?...¿seguro?...-pregunto la pelirroja.

-eeehhh...si...¿por...?...-fue interrumpido al ver a la chica abalanzarse contra ellos y abrazarlos fuertemente a los dos, los hermanos se miraron sin entender.

-¡por fin!...-grito feliz mirándolos y abrazándolos de nuevo-¡por fin os encuentro!...¡los hijos de John Winchester!...-volvió a gritar contenta, radiante, recordando con cariño al hombre que la salvo de ser arrastrada de nuevo al infierno hacia ya tres años- ¡bendito seas John Winchester!...-grito separándose lentamente, rehusando a separarse rápido, por miedo a que desaparecieran.

-¿que...?...-no supo que más decir el tensado rubio, con la cercanía de "su" chica del motel.

-¿conoces a nuestro padre?...-pregunto Sam despistado.

-si...-susurro sonriendo cálidamente- si hace tres años me salvo de un demonio y el infierno...-explico-poco después, 3 meses en concreto, volví a verlo, pero era diferente, tenia los ojos amarillos, supe que era por estar poseído por Azazel...este no me reconoció e intente hacer algo, pero dentro de sus ojos, pude ver a vuestro padre gritarme que no hiciera nada, que huyera, en un principio me negué, pero la suplica me llego al corazón y huí antes de ser devorada por él...-susurro lentamente-¿que paso con él?...-pregunto temerosa, Dean se tenso y Sam la miro dolido.

-murió...-susurro el más alto, Amy abrió los ojos y negó.

-no...no...¡no hicisteis nada!...-grito con rabia, el cielo se oscureció, los ojos de Amelia se volvieron rojos- ¡no lo salvasteis!¡él daría la vida por uno de vosotros!¿y no hicisteis nada?...-volvió a gritar golpeando el suelo con el pie, que cedió dejando un surco, un aura maligna la rodeo, el viento soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor, los hermanos la miraron sorprendidos y algo asustados.

-¡murió por nosotros!¡para salvarnos!...-grito Sam y todo desapareció, dejando ver a la chica a través del polvo que se levanto, en el suelo sentada, con el flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-murió...John murió...¿quien?...-les pregunto dejando ver sus ojos rojos, a través del cabello.

-Azazel...-susurro el castaño acercándose lentamente a la chica, ella lo miro a los ojos y Sam pudo ver cuanto dolor, tristeza y soledad, cargaba esa mujer, le partió el alma-lo...lo matamos...nos vengamos...-susurro poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, ella agacho la mirada y asintió...

continuara...

koras:¿que os ha parecido?...ya se, ya se me dirán... "¡cuanto drama!"...y yo les respondo ahora, se que soy muy dramática, culpen a mi madre, ella es la diosa del drama, yo solo su discípula...

: ¡si claro!...nuestra madre no es dramática...es encantadora...

koras: si, ya...-dijo ignorándola- bueno si quieren déjenme un review y si no, pues no...

:¿que te pasa?...

koras:nada...

: no dime...¿que te pasa?...

koras:¡NADA!...-y se larga a llorar.

:o.O...no entiendo nada...


	3. Chapter 3

koras: ¡hola!...n.n...

: ¿hoy estas bien?...

koras:¿cuando he estado mal?...

:¬¬

koras:-ignorándola de nuevo- ¡sigooooooo...aquí va el nuevo cap...espero os gusteeeeeeee! los personajes de "SUPERNATURAL" no me pertenecen...n.n

**Cap 3: Placeres y dolores...**

-¡Dios mio!...-grito Dean alterado.

-callate...-susurro Sam conduciendo el Impala- esta dormida...-susurro silenciándolo.

-pero Sammy...ella...ella es peligrosa...debemos hacer algo...-medio grito- no podemos...-se interrumpió al escuchar a la chica gemir suavemente, se giro para encerarla, pero estaba dormida, con la chaqueta de Sam tapándola.

-Dean...se disculpo...-dijo cansado y suspirando ante la mirada que le echo su hermano a la chica dormida en el asiento trasero del coche.

-si, pero...pero ella...-volvió a reclamar.

-no, ya viste lo que ponía en la nota de papa...estas obligado...-le susurro divertido.

-ya, claro...-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos...

**Flash back**

-siento mi comportamiento...pero es que vuestro padre me trato muy bien...-susurro la chica levantándose, con la ayuda de Sammy, pareció recordar algo por que saco una cápsula de su bolsillo y la lanzo en el suelo, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su moto, los hermanos Winchester solo atinaron a asombrarse con su tecnología- no es tecnología...es magia...-susurro sonriendo levemente.

Decidió que no había por que ponerse como se puso, sabía que John tarde o temprano moriría por alguno de su hijos, como una vez le dijo "_daría mi vida si fuera necesario para salvarles_"...en ese momento ella sonrió ante lo mencionado, envidiando a esos muchachos y maldiciendo a su progenitor, por no ser como el padre que contemplaba ahora.

-eras tu...-dijo Dean ido, ella lo miro sin entender-¡tu eras el motorista que nos adelanto!...-espetó con algo de rabia.

-¿así que erais vosotros?...-dijo divertida- siento haberos adelantado, pero tenía que venir a este pueblo...-rió graciosamente, se acerco a su moto, abriendo el asiento y saco un cuaderno igual al de John- si...es el mismo, se lo regale yo...-susurro antes de que preguntaran, lo abrió buscando una pagina en concreto-¡aquí esta!...leer esto...-dijo mostrándoles la pagina en concreto.

Allí, escrito de puño y letra del mismísimo John Winchester, había una nota para ellos...

_Dean y Sam:_

_Si soy vuestro padre, no le preguntéis a Amelia estupideces..._

_os escribo para deciros que os dejo a cargo de esta increíble_

_muchacha que me salvo TRES veces de los demonios, es una _

_excelente cazadora y os ayudara en el resto de vuestro viaje_

_( si es que seguís después de mi muerte)..._

-¡lo sabía!¡sabía que iba a morir!...-grito Dean cabreado, Sam lo acallo y siguieron leyendo...

_Si, Dean sabía que iba a morir..._

_Como habréis visto esta chica no es normal,_

_es un mitad demonio, por eso lo de dejaros _

_como sus niñeras, Dean ESTAS OBLIGADO y Sammy_

_esta es mi ÚLTIMA voluntad para con ella..._

_A medida que pase el tiempo con vosotros, iréis _

_descubriendo cosas, mis niños, así que tenerle paciencia_

_( Dean por favor), por favor mis niños cuidaros..._

_Adiós..._

-se que no os gusta la idea, así que no hace falta...-susurro sonriendo falsamente.

-no...-susurro Sam, ella lo miro asombrada- es su última voluntad, respeta eso...-susurro dolido.

-de acuerdo...-dijo contenta- una cosa más...-susurro cuando los chicos se giraron para entrar en el coche.

-¿que?...-pregunto Dean sin ganas, ella le sonrío feliz.

-¡gracias!...-grito lanzándose de nuevo sobre ellos, Sam la recibió contento mientras que Dean solo se tenso, de nuevo, al tenerla cerca...

**Fin Flash back**

-oh de acuerdo...intentare llevarme bien con Miss. Infierno...-suspiro el mayor- por cierto...¿por que mierda conduces tu?...-le grito a su hermano que le cerro la boca con un pastelito.

-te digo que te calles esta dormida...-susurro el castaño golpeándole el brazo.

-¡Ouch!...vale, vale ya me callo, Samantha...-susurro divertido ante el frunce de su hermano.

-¿por que te callas?...-pregunto la pelirroja detrás de ellos, con su boca pegada a la oreja del rubio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH H!...-grito haciendo que su hermano diera un volantazo y el coche se girara de golpe, la chica salio disparada y cayo al asiento delantero entre las piernas del rubio.

-¡Auch!...¡Dean!...-grito la chica apoyando la mano, en lo que le pareció, el asiento, para intentar levantarse.

-¡¿se puede saber que te pasa idiota?!...-grito Sam girándose hacía su hermano mayor, que estaba mirando la chica entre sus piernas, rió divertido ante lo tieso que estaba este, sin parpadear, con los ojos como platos, mirando como la mano de Amelia agarraba su entrepierna.

-que daño...-susurro levantándose al fin, pero se golpeo la cabeza y cayo ahorcajadas sobre el rubio, sin quitar la mano del "asiento", que se ponía cada vez más duro, se pregunto por que, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos faros verdes mirarla, desnudarle el alma-¿que...?...-se interrumpió al ver donde estaba sentada y donde tenía la mano.

Luego de nuevo miro al chico y de fondo escucho la risa escandalosa del otro, lo miro y le pareció adorable, sonrió de una manera sexy, que lo calló de golpe, acerco la mano hacia él agarrándolo de la nuca y estampo sus labios sobre los del castaño, que la miraron con los ojos abiertos, los dos hombres se quedaron estáticos, sin saber que hacer, mientras Lia besaba a Sam y acariciaba a Dean sobre el pantalón, este al notarlo gimió levemente, sonriendo de medio lado, mas el otro le respondió tímido.

Amy exigió la entrada a su cavidad, sujetando sus largos cabellos con fuerza y el muchacho accedió, intentando devolverle el beso, sus lenguas danzaron sensualmente dentro de las dos bocas, la pelirroja sintió como una mano se apoderaba de su seno izquierdo y de su trasero, se separo del adorable Sammy y centro su atención en el de ojos verdes, que le sonreía sensualmente y como por arte de magia se abalanzo sobre él devorándole la boca.

No dejando al otro sin atención bajo la mano, que se mantenía aferrada a sus cabellos, hacía su cinturón, desabrochándolo con destreza y metiéndola entre su ropa interior, acariciando la monstruosidad entre sus piernas, mientras el chico echaba atrás su cabeza gruñendo...

-_¡Dios mio que grande!..._-pensó gimiendo entre el beso, sentada ahora sobre las dos piernas, una de Dean y la otra de Sam.

Pronto sintió una mano intrusa meterse entre sus mayas y su tanga, y acariciar su ardiente y mojada feminidad, gimió separándose del rubio, abrió sus pantalones sacando fuera su prominente erección y la acarició de arriba abajo junto a la otra erección que sostenía cuidadosamente, sonrió al verlos a los dos gemir a la vez, se acerco a ellos...

-sois míos...-susurro sensualmente en el oído de los dos hombres, quienes se estremecieron, sintió como otra mano entraba dentro su ropa e introducía un dedo dentro de ella, gimió al ser penetrada, echando la cabeza y el cabello hacía atrás, deslumbrando al los cazadores.

Dean se sintió en la gloria, la mano experimentada de la pelirroja acariciaba con urgencia su dureza, mientras él la penetraba con un dedo y entretenía la boca con uno de sus pezones, viendo como la chica besaba con ferocidad a su hermano pequeño, que al igual que él era masturbado por Amelia, nunca pensó, en lo que lleva conociéndola, que llegaría ha acostarse con ella, revivió su erótico sueño, algo similar, pero solo él recibiendo las caricias y atención de su diosa del sexo, sonrió contra el pezón que mordía, "_sois míos_"...susurro sensualmente en su oído y asintió frenéticamente, elevando sus caderas pidiendo más contacto, gimió cuando lo obtuvo...

Sam no supo por que accedió, pero le agradeció a quien fuera, Lia lo besaba con una ferocidad, que lo excitaba de una manera, que nunca creyó posible, teniendo en cuenta que estaba su hermano con el, pero lejos de sentirse mal, se excitaba solo de pensar en que tendría sexo a la misma vez que Dean, con la misma mujer, tampoco supo como tuvo el valor de meter la mano entre su ropa y la acariciaba, pero pronto sintió otra mano, la del mayor, rozando la suya, también la acarició, pero él llego más allá, penetrándola con el dedo, sintió como su bajo vientre se tensaba, anunciando su culminación, abrió los ojos viendo como la chica se mordía el labio susurrando palabras, que no entendía, mientras subía y bajaba, sobre el dedo de su hermano, este tenía la cabeza reposando sobre el pecho desnudo de la chica...¿cuando se saco la camisa?...se pregunto, pero vio que no reposaba, si no que se entretenía con ellos, cerro los ojos, cuando la pelirroja aumento su vaivén, sus gemido y jadeos, pronto sintió como todo explotaba, como su semilla salía disparada, como era barrido a un potente orgasmo, se escucho gritar, junto al grito que intentaba acallar su hermano entre los pechos de Amy, sintió la cabeza de la chica contra su hombro, mientras aun jadeaba y como su mano era bañada por los fluidos de Amelia.

No pudo retener más el gran grito que se le colaba por la garganta, soltó el pezón con el que jugaba y grito, cuando sintió como toda la tensión de su cuerpo salía junto a su esperma, se sintió en las nubes, el grito lo intento acallar contra el pecho desnudo, él se encargo de arrancarle la camisa, mientras la chica se derramaba en su mano, sonrió de medio lado, cuando pudo tranquilizar su respiración, sintió el peso de su cabeza sobre su hombro y miro su cabeza roja, sonrió como un bobo, podría decir que ya estaba satisfecho...

Lo sintió potente, el orgasmo más potente que sintió después de "él", su cabeza cayo sobre los hombros de los dos chicos, tras absorber la semilla de los dos, era...diferente, no había una palabra que la definiera, era tan igual pero tan diferente, sintió como su HAMBRE se calmaba, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, un calor la recorrió y sonrió contra los hombros.

Los sintió moverse, sacar las manos de entre su ropa y apartarles las manos a ella de las erecciones durmientes y abrocharse los pantalones, se apartó y los miro, primero a "su" Sammy, que tenía un gran y adorable sonrojo, Amy sonrió y le salto encima, abrazándole fuertemente, cuando intento desviar la mirada tímido.

-¡pero que mono eres Sammy!...-le grito también sonrojada, se aparto un poco y lo beso castamente, para luego mirar al sexy rubio, que los miró frunciendo el entrecejo, sonrío saltándole encima, notando su tensión, lo miro a los ojos viendo la desconfianza, suspiro-Dean eres un perfecto idiota...- le susurro contra los labios.

-¿que?...¿que quieres decir con eso?...-siseo algo confundido y alzando una ceja.

-por que lo eres...-susurro- después de esto sigues sin confiar en mi...luego de prestarme, en las manos ese "asunto"...-suspiro y se sentó entre los dos.

Sam, a su lado, la miro entendiendo su pesar, ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo, mientras el castaño le devolvía la sonrisa.

-no es eso...-dijo algo ido, el rubio, Amelia pareció no entender.

-¿que quieres decir?...-cuestiono confusa-

-pues eso...no se como decírtelo, pero no confió a la primera...y menos en demonios y/u otros...- susurro mirándola a los ojos, Lia sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, le recordaba tanto a él, sus ojos se humedecieron y los escondió bajo el flequillo.

-¡ves lo que has hecho Dean!...-grito el grandullón, Dean se preocupo, no quiso hacerla sentir mal, solo que necesitaba que le demostrara que podía confiar en ella (aun solo siendo mitad demonio), John le enseñó a no confiar en los demonios y/o seres malignos ( o no), que no eran de fiar, además, para que negarlo, era un bruto.

-¡No!...él no fue Sam...-susurro la pelirroja sonriendo y limpiándose, con la manga de su chaqueta, las lagrimas.

-¿seguro?...-cuestiono acercándose a ella, mirándola penetrante mente.

-si...-hablo hipnotizada, por ese par de ojos multicolor, no se había fijado, en lo atractivo que era ese castaño, al igual que el sexy rubio a su otro lado- vayamos a algún lugar a descansar, a un hotel... pago yo...-sonrió intentando ignorar la extraña mirada que le lanzaba el mayor.

-¿si?...-pregunto el adorable gigante incrédulo.

-si, Sammy estas muy preguntón...-dijo divertida- por las molestias...-hablo decidida, el alto asintió y arranco el coche dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano...

-¡me pido la bañera!...-grito desnudándose antes de llegar, los dos hombres entraron tras ella, mirando el cuarto embobados...

Había dos camas enormes, otra no tanto, un baño con jacuzzi, una enorme televisión de plasma, con sus sofás y sillas, una mini cocina y una gran ventana mostrando el hermoso paisaje, lleno de lucecitas.

-¿queréis entrar conmigo?...-pregunto sugerentemente, mostrando una larga y bronceada pierna.

-¡Dean no!...-grito Sam a su hermano, que con una sonrisa ladeada, ya se encaminaba al baño, quitándose la camisa que llevaba encima.

-pero ella...-empezó suspirando.

-¿no era que no confiabas en ella?...-cuestionó el menor desconfiado...

-_it's my life_...-canturreo la chica en la ducha, la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver el interior, la mampara era traslucida y los dos pudieron ver perfectamente el contorno bien formado de la pelirroja, Dean sonrió...

-si, no confío, pero eso no quiere decir que no vea lo hermosa que es y lo buena que esta...-susurro escaneándola a través de la mampara- y con lo que paso en el coche...-sonrió de medio lado, Sammy suspiro pesadamente.

-¡chicos el agua es una pasada!...-grito saliendo del baño con una pequeña toalla cubriéndola poco, los Winchester se la quedaron viendo con la mandíbula desencajada-¿chicos?...-cuestiono pasándoles una mano frente a los ojos, con el castaño le costo más, Amy era realmente bajita.

-¿he?...¡ah!...si, si...el agua esta muy bien...-hablo el alto sin saber bien que decir.

-¿ves lo que te digo Samantha?...-hablo el mayor volviendo a sonreír, viendo a la chica darles la espalda, poniéndose la ropa interior, se fijo algo negro, luego de deleitarlos se giro buscando algo, Sam pudo apreciar que en el pecho de ella había un tatoo, parecido al suyo, pero en el otro lado.

-¿y ese tatoo?...-pregunto curioso, Lia miro lo mencionado y lo acarició con ternura, a Sam le pareció un gesto muy sexy, pero sacudió la cabeza, no quería parecerse a su hermano.

-me lo tatuó él...-susurro mirando a los ojos multicolor que la hipnotizaban.

-¿Quien?...-pregunto el rubio, ahora curioso,.

-¿quien quiere meterse a la ducha ahora?...-pregunto intentando evadir la pregunta de Dean.

-¿dices que confié en ti, pero tu ahora nos escondes cosas?...-cuestionó el mayor, cruzado de brazos, Amelia lo miro suplicante, pero Dean no dio su brazo a torcer, así que mordiéndose el labio y suspirando, hablo...

-de acuerdo...-suspiro- él era un antiguo cazador, compañero mio, que me ayudo a vencer a mi primogénito...-explico.

Aunque Deanny no estaba muy satisfecho con la explicación, pero lo dejaría pasar, al ver lo tensa que estaba la chica y que Sammy lo mirara con sus famosos ojos de cachorrito.

-esto...¿no tendréis una camiseta que dejarme?...es que se me olvido mi equipaje en mi moto, dentro del Impala...-dijo tímida, el castaño asintió y se apresuro a darle una camisa blanca, mientras Dean se metía a la bañera.

-mañana iras ha hacerte uno como el nuestro, no me arriesgare a que te posea algún ser...-hablo el rubio serio, saliendo del baño.

-¿como el que lleváis en el pecho?...-le señalo, el rubio se giro a mirarla y asintió-de acuerdo...-susurro bostezando.

-¿estas cansada?...-le pregunto el adorable Sammy, ella asintió arreglándose por enésima vez el cuello de la camisa, que se le escurría por uno de sus hombros, mostrando más de lo debido.

-he llamado al servició de habitaciones...os traerán la cena pronto...-susurro metiéndose en la cama más pequeña, viendo al mayor encender la televisión y al menor leyendo el cuaderno de John, para averiguar por que había tantos zombis.

-¿y tu?...-cuestionó el alto, despegando su vista del cuaderno, ella le sonrió tocándose la tripa.

-ya me alimente...y no tengo hambre humana...-susurro divertida, al ver el creciente sonrojo de Sam, que intentaba esconderlo, y el leve, del mayor, que hacía oídos sordos a lo dicho, rió como una niña pequeña.

Toc...

Toc...

Toc...

-adelante...-susurro la pelirroja adormilada.

Entro una mesa enorme con un manjar, seguida de una explosiva camarera, castaña y de ojos azules, que miraba a la chica sugerentemente, los hermanos se miraron anonadados, mientras que Lia le sonreía inocentemente, la camarera intentó llamar la atención de nuestra protagonista, mostrando sus largas piernas, bajo esa mini-mini (sino tira de tela) falda y su gran escotazo...

-les traigo su pedido...-susurro intentando sonar sexy, mirándola intensamente, Amy la miro de arriba a abajo y le mando una sonrisa ladeada, que hizo a la camarera hiperventilar, se dio un poco de aire disimuladamente y salio, cuando vio a los chicos, suspiro al ver que la sexy pelirroja miraba a esos dos hombres de una manera inexplicable.

-Sammy aquí tienes lo prometido, como dije, invito yo...tu también puedes comer Deanny...-sonrió mirándole.

El chico le sonrió...por fin el chico le sonrió agradecido, supuso que de comer algo que no fuera chatarra, además no le dijo nada sombre el apodo que le puso, ni cuando uso el que él, especialmente, le puso a su hermano...

-gracias...-susurro acercándose a la mesa.

-por fin se fue...-hablo la pequeña chica, los hermanos la miraron sin entender, empezando a comer- la camarera...-exclamo, pero como si nada, bufo cruzándose de brazos, sobre la cama.

-¿que con ella?...eso si estaba muy buena, quizás...-pero Amy lo interrumpió.

-no creo Deanny...¿no visteis como me desnudaba con la mirada?...-cuestiono con na vena formándose en su sien, cuando el rubio se carcajeo.

-no vi esa parte...-susurro riéndose e ignorando a su hermano, que lo reprochaba con la mirada.

-si...-bufo- si no fuera por vosotros, se me hubiera tirado encima...-susurro fingiendo escándalo, Sam sonrió, mientras el mayor se atragantaba, entonces sonrió-¿queréis ver que no miento?...-pregunto con una mirada retadora.

-venga, demuéstralo...-hablo Dean sonriendo de medio lado, Lia se mordió el labio.

-_jodido, sexy y atractivo rubio..._-pensó, suspiro cogió el teléfono y marco-si, con la camarera, no se si se...¡ah se acuerda!...-susurro sonriéndoles- ¿como te llamas?...¿Annah?...-les mando un besito, a modo de burla- si, Annah, un gusto yo soy Amelia...mira, me preguntaba...¿si podías subir a...-fue interrumpida por que alguien llamaba a la puerta- si, espera que han llamado...¿quien es?...-pregunto.

-yo Annah...-susurro la voz femenina de la castaña al otro lado, miro a los hermanos, alarmada y los empujo al armario.

-mirar y aprender...-susurro cerrándolo, se acerco a la puerta arreglando su cabello y camisa, abrió la puerta apoyándose de manera sexy en ella-hola Annah...viniste muy rápido...-le dijo coqueta.

La camarera la miro con deseo, se acerco a nuestra pelirroja y le sonrió sensualmente, Amy la miro de arriba a abajo, Annah llevaba el cuello de la camisa demasiado abierto, mostrando sus pechos, seguro moldeados por el mejor cirujano de la región, la falda más corta, iba descalza, despeinada, jadeando y pintada como una mona, le sonrió colgándose de su cuello...

-Annah, me pones...-susurro muy cerca de la boca de la chica, la castaña la agarro del trasero y la atrajo hacia ella para comerle la boca a besos...

Lenguas, labios, saliva...eso era lo único que podía apreciar la pelirroja, no podía negar que la chica tenia habilidad con la lengua, la camarera cerro la puerta y estampo allí a Lia, aun agarrándola del trasero hizo que la rodeara con sus largas piernas, aplastando así su cuerpo con el de la pelirroja, Amelia reconoció que esa escena le excitaba, pero más le excitaba saber que los dos hombres las miraban desde el armario, sonrió al escuchar un quejido masculino...

-¡no me pedo creer que pase esto! ¡sexo lésbico en vivo!...-susurro fuerte el rubio excitado, su hermano a su lado, miraba la erótica escena con la boca abierta- esa chica es una diosa del sexo...-susurro sintiendo más calor, al ver a la camarera embestir a su pelirroja, lamer y morder su cuello, mientras que Amy miraba hacia el armario gimiendo y con una sonrisa ladeada.

-te deseo...-escucho hablar a la castaña, agarrando los pechos de Lia, un quejido salio de su boca, sintiendo que su miembro saldría solo de los pantalones, miro a Sam que por casi se desmaya.

-¿Sammy?...-pregunto tocándole el hombro, este lo miro con la mandíbula desencajada y señalando hacia las chicas- si Sammy...sexo lésbico...-le susurro sonriendo, unas voces le sacaron de su fantasía lésbica.

-si te llamare...es que ahora no puedo, vendrán los dos hombres de antes y bueno, no puedo hacerlo aquí mientras ellos están, ya sabes cariño, te llamo y nos vemos en otro lugar...-susurro abriendo la puerta.

-¿cuando?...-pregunto la acelerada y excitada Annah.

-pronto...-susurro besándola, ella asintió y salio de la habitación- chicos, salgan ya...-susurro abriendo el armario...

-¡wow!...-grito el rubio-eres una especie de diosa del sexo...-susurro sonriendo, ella le sonrió divertida.

-os dije, que la chica estaba colada por mi...pobre se ira a dormir con un calentón...como vosotros...-río viendo las erecciones de los dos hermanos Winchester, ellos solo atinaron a taparse lentamente-¿Sammy quieres que te ayude con eso?...-pregunto sensual, acercándose a él, colgándose de su cuello, sintió su erección contra su estomago, este negó, miro a Dean detrás de ella y sonriendo lo atrajo hacia ellos, su miembro choco contra su trasero, quedando entre sus nalgas, sonrió de medio lado y beso al alto, lenta y sensualmente, cogió las manos del rubio y las puso sin pudor alguno, sobre sus senos, este los apretó y empezó a jugar con ellos, besando ahora a Dean, mientras Sammy jugaba con su trasero, se acerco a la cama y los lanzo allí...

-¿que...?...-pero fueron interrumpidos, por que la chica se lanzo sobre ellos lamiendo el cuello de Sam, mientras acariciaba la prominente erección del mayor.

Se aparto de ellos, pronto no sintieron nada, se elevaron viendo que hacia y vieron como los miraba con los ojos rojos, sonriendo de manera sexy, les acelero el corazón...

-chicos...-dijo de manera sensual, ellos prestaron toda la atención-a...-susurro lentamente- dormir...-dijo de pronto sonriendo divertida y se lanzo entre ellos, los estiro del brazo, para que se posicionaran medio encima de ella y los obligo a dormir.

-bitch...-susurro Dean enfadado.

-gilipollas...-le susurro ella de vuelta y le lamió la oreja, haciéndole gemir levemente-¿Sammy?...-llamo al alto, que elevo la mirada, con una sonrisa adormilada, acariciando sin quererlo su pezón-¿cómodo?...-pregunto divertida, el asintió y bajo la cabeza, acomodándose sobre ella, abrazando su cintura, pasando una mano entre ella y su hermano-buenas noches Sammy...- Amelia sonrió cálidamente, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió cuando sintió una mano entre su ropa interior, acariciando sus pliegues- Dean...-susurro, escucho una risa contenida.

-no solo nosotros vamos a dormir con un calentón...-susurro divertido, ella río.

-quita la mano de allí, Deanny...-susurro acariciando su erección con una pierna, que la metió, previamente entre las suyas, lo sintió gemir, sonrió, pero se borro cuando el mayor llevo sus dedos mojados de su esencia a la boca, para lamerlos, sintió una pulsación entre sus piernas, pero ignoranola, acarició la cabeza del chico rubio mientras la degustaba-¿esta bueno?...-pregunto divertida, mirando a Sam dormir.

-sip...-dijo simplemente, luego lo notó ponerse cómodo, suspirar pesadamente y dormirse.

-buenas noches Deanny...-susurro.

-buenas noches Lia...-susurro, su corazón latió rápido, cuando lo sintió llamarle así, solo le llamaban así su madre y él, sonrió como boba y se durmió...

continuara...

koras:¡wow!...se que no es lo que esperaban, pero no me pidan nada más, que lo escribí a las 3:00h a.m...

:¬¬

koras:¿QUE?...

:nada, nada...v.v

koras:¬¬*...bueno...dejen algún REVIEW...gracias...n.n...chao...


End file.
